worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Twilight of the Gods
Were you looking for The Battle of Mount Hyjal, Chapter V of the History of Warcraft? Or were you looking for the instance in World of Warcraft, Battle for Mount Hyjal? Twilight of the Gods is chapter 7 of Eternity's End. It was the battle in which the Horde, the Alliance, and the Sentinels joined forces to defeat the armies of the Burning Legion and the Undead Scourge. This final battle is known in lore as the Battle of Mount Hyjal. The battle is the final mission in Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. It is also featured in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade in the Caverns of Time as the Battle for Mount Hyjal. Critters *2 Stags Prelude After being guided to Kalimdor by Medivh, the Orcish Horde led by Thrall and the Alliance forces led by Jaina Proudmoore had come into conflict with each other and with the night elves of Ashenvale, led by Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind. Acting as a peace broker, Medivh was able to unite the warring factions to defend the World Tree, Nordrassil, from the Burning Legion's assault. Battle progression ''Note: this lore-only description is based on the progression of Twilight of the Gods, the final mission in Reign of Chaos, and not on the Caverns of Time instance.'' *Phase I: Archimonde establishes a Scourge base halfway up the mountain, consisting of reinforced buildings that are capable of training demons as well as Undead. The new base quickly begins razing the forests and draining the gold mines there. Unknown to Archimonde, Furion Stormrage has set a trap at the gates of the summit. *Phase IIa: Archimonde's forces attack Jaina's base, which blocks the only pass farther up the mountain. Jaina and her soldiers defend for some time with the aid of Orc and Night Elf relief troops. Archimonde eventually overruns her base, and the survivors teleport to safety. Thrall fortifies the Horde base with Goblin Land Mines. *Phase IIb: Acolytes unsummon Archimonde's base where the resources are drained from the land and summon a new base on the site of the human settlement. This provides them with a fresh supply of resources and closer proximity to Thrall's base. *Phase IIIa: Archimonde's army splits and attacks Thrall's base from different directions, as there are two entrances to the base. Between the defenders and the mines, Archimonde is further delayed, but Thrall's position is eventually compromised, and Jaina uses what magic she has left to teleport the orcish survivors to safety. *Phase IIb: Acolytes unsummon Archimonde's second base where the resources are drained from the land and summon a new base on the site of the orcish settlement. This provides them with a fresh supply of resources and closer proximity to Furion and Tyrande's base. *Phase IVa: Archimonde's initial force attempt to enter the Night Elf base from the north, but are intercepted by a large pack of Furbolgs, rallied to the fight by the Night Elves. *Phase IVb: The army sent along the south path is ambushed by Dark Trolls, convinced to battle by the Night Elves. *Phase V: After significant delays, Archimonde's army finally enters the Night Elf base. This final battle is fierce, as the forests and even the Night Elf buildings uproot themselves to attack. *Phase VI: Archimonde slays the last troops personally, and smashes the gate to the summit... moments after Furion's trap is finally ready. *Phase VII: As Archimonde prepares to absorb Nordrassil's powers, Furion sounds the Horn of Cenarius, awakening the Ancestral Spirits, an army of Wisp-like beings. Thousands of them detonate on impact with the Defiler, incinerating him, along with the World Tree and the surrounding forests. Medivh laid to rest any fears, confirming that, while "the roots will heal, in time, as will the entire world," Archimonde was gone forever. Aftermath Although unable to stop Archimonde's ascent to Hyjal Summit, the three armies were able to delay him long enough for Malfurion Stormrage to put his plan into effect. Empowered by the very strength of the world, Malfurion succeeded in unleashing Nordrassil's primal fury, utterly destroying Archimonde and severing the Legion's anchor to the Well of Eternity. Unable to draw power from the Well itself, the Burning Legion crumbled under the combined might of the mortal armies. The mortal armies launched their remaining troops against the Burning Legion; the Legion was weakened and leaderless, most of the demons died in the battle, however, Azgalor and a few survivors escaped into the Twisting Nether to plot their revenge against the mortal armies. Though the mortal races won the battle they found themselves in a world shattered by war. The Burning Legion and the Scourge had permanently wiped out many civilizations across the lands. Lordaeron remained in the grip of the Scourge. The Legion's vile corruption still lingered in the forests of Kalimdor. The night elves had sacrificed their immortality to defeat Archimonde. The races of the world of Azeroth all faced an uncertain future. And, in the wake of the Legion's defeat, the Lich King prepared to make his bid for freedom. According to Halford Wyrmbane, the surviving Alliance veterans of Mount Hyjal later regrouped as one half of the Might of Kalimdor, and later again as the 7th Legion. Mount Hyjal Kategooria:Campaign chapters